Pedidos Natalinos
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Bastava um pedido, e ele vinha. x CHUCK BASS/BLAIR WALDORF. 30cookies, set: Primavera, tema 02: Natal x


**Sumário:** Bastava um pedido, e ele vinha.

**Gossip Girl - série e livro - não me pertence. Porém qualquer Chuck Bass, com seu charme de playboy, pertence à minha pessoa u-u'/**

**Fanfic betada por Nanase Kei**

* * *

**Pedidos Natalinos**

* * *

_Se você deixasse, eu poderia  
Eu te mostrarei como construir suas cercas, impor restrições  
Separar-se do mundo  
Uma batalha constante que você odeia lutar  
Culpe os holofotes  
Não olhe para cima, deixe que eles pensem que não há  
outro lugar onde você preferiria estar.  
E agora não pode voltar atrás, porque essa estrada é tudo que você sempre terá_

_-_

Paramore, "Fences" (Tradução)

* * *

_30cookies_

_Set Primavera_

_Tema 02: Natal_

* * *

Blair sentou-se em sua cama, bufando por mais uma noite de Natal arruinada por sua mãe e seus comentários sobre o ex-marido que não estava lá por ter ficado preso na França com seu _namorado_. Encarou os próprios pés, afundada em lembranças dos últimos anos de sua vida e dos motivos para continuar em casa naquela madrugada.

Mas era claro que havia um: Serena estava comemorando com Dan e não havia nenhuma razão para que a morena atrapalhasse a felicidade da melhor amiga com sua infelicidade natalina. Suspirou e caiu para trás, deixando-se chocar com o colchão macio e os edredons finos, fechando os olhos e permitindo que todo seu corpo usufruísse devidamente da maciez bem-vinda de sua cama, mesmo que por apenas alguns segundos, pois logo uma das empregadas lhe chamou para passar o resto da noite com a mãe.

- Já vou! – Blair gritou, massageando as têmporas e levantando-se, imediatamente desdobrando o vestido, para evitar mais uma discussão com a poderosa estilista Waldorf.

Porém, quando estava indo abrir a porta para apreciar a noite nem tão agradável com Eleonor, seus olhos percorreram por acidente o celular esquecido e a curiosidade não a impediu de ignorá-lo. Correu até ele e notou uma mensagem perdida. Talvez fosse de Serena, dizendo que a noite com Dan acabara mais cedo e que queria passar com a amiga. Abriu o celular com ansiedade e encarou o remetente com uma face desgostosa.

_Chuck_

Chuck sem sobrenome porque, para ela, ele não precisava de um. Havia só um ser irritante que a incomodava com mensagens em dias que ela definitivamente não estava a fim de ser perturbada. Entretanto, abriu a correspondência eletrônica por puro reflexo e obviamente não deixou de se surpreender.

_O que devo dar-lhe de Natal?_

A resposta imediatamente passou por sua mente e pegou-a com a guarda baixa. Corou e jogou o celular ainda aberto na mesa, envergonhada pela tamanha besteira que acabara de pensar. Não, tinha orgulho demais para escrever aquilo.

- Blair! – A voz de sua mãe ecoou na porta, junto a batidas – Ande logo! Eu estou com fome e o champanhe vai derreter com a sua demora!

Com aquele pedido tão educado de sua mãe, o desejo acabou voltando e vencendo, fazendo com que novamente tivesse o celular em mãos, enquanto digitava fervorosamente uma mensagem, mesmo que sentisse que nada adiantaria.

O jantar fora longo, chato e irritante em vários pontos – principalmente com os comentários de sua mãe – que acabaram fazendo Blair dormir mais cedo que o normal, logo após enviar uma ou duas mensagens para Serena desejando-lhe um Feliz Natal e dizendo que iria contar as novidades (inexistentes) pela manhã.

A noite passou devagar para a Waldorf, cheia de sonhos que denegriam sua auto-estima e de lembranças boas e ruins da época que seus pais eram casados e que discutiam pelas coisas mais simples. Também havia _ele_ e Nate, mas eram simples momentos passageiros, normalmente cheios de dramas que Blair sempre odiou.

E o dia chegou com uma manhã carinhosa, pelo que notou. Pois havia alguém afagando seus cabelos cor de chocolate com um carinho possessivo. Poderia ser seu pai? Os olhos da jovem abriram-se com esperança e demoraram a focalizar a imagem, mas quando isso ocorreu, a esperança transformou-se em surpresa.

- Mas o quê, como, quando, por quê? – ela gritou, levantando-se para encará-_lo_.

Ele, Chuck sem sobrenome para ela. Em seu quarto. De manhã. Enquanto ela dormia. Ele. Ali. Blair. Na. Cama.

- Quem te deixou entrar?

- Eleonor, sua mãe, é óbvio. – Chuck sussurrou cinicamente e levantou-se da cama que tão bem conhecia, caminhando pelo quarto como um felino curioso, analisando tudo o que podia haver de novo no quarto tão familiar da garota.

- E o que faz aqui? – ela disse, com um pouco de acidez acidental, é claro, em sua voz.

Porque Blair gostava dele. E gostava de tê-lo ali – senão seu coração não bateria tão rápido ou não tentaria se manter calma apenas por ter aquela presença por ali – junto dela, em seu quarto, a seu dispor.

- Ora... – E aproximou-se, com seu típico sorriso canalha que a fez perder a noção de tudo e deixou-a apenas com vontade de agarrá-lo. – Eu vim lhe dar seu presente.

E beijou-a na bochecha de maneira lenta e sensual, apenas para deixar-se ser agarrado pelas garras sempre bem-pintadas de Blair e ser jogado na cama, junto dela.

_Companhia._

Porque não importava o quão longe Chuck estava. Bastava um pedido de Blair, e ele vinha até ela.

* * *

**N/A.:** Erm, oi 8D Meu nome é Helen e estou iniciando o 30cookies, Set Primavera, com um tema Natalino, aqui no fandom de Gossip Girl.

Como puderam perceber, eu amo Gossip Girl, amo o Chuck, e obviamente amo ChuckBlair s2

Haverá muitas fanfics desse casal por aqui, e com certeza as próximas 29 fanfics deverão ser voltadas para o Chuck, o amor da minha vida s2

Espero que tenham gostado dessa fic que demorou – por falta de tempo – para sair.

**Reviews?**


End file.
